The invention relates to multihull sailing vessels, and more particularly to catamarans, such as covered by Class 114; subclass 39.
Although the principle of multihulled boats, such as the catamaran and the trimaran, were known, having been used by the Polynesians for a long time, the prevailing opinion appears to be that the single hull sailing vessel is more stable. The common misconception is that the catamaran will more readily capsize, even though a study of boating accidents involving catamarans shows that the common misconception not absolutely correct. Applicant's invention is directed to incorporating within multihulls self-righting means so that the boating public will more readily explore the endless possibilities offered by catamarans and trimarans.
The prior art of the catamaran is fairly well covered in U.S. Pat. 3,370,560 to F. M. Lucht, whih describes a catamaran constructed to facilitate movement of the floats in either direction along their axes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,982 to R. D. Rumsey describes a vehicular trailer which can be converted into a water craft by rotating pontoon floats from above the trailer to an operating position such that the wheels of the trailer are above the water.
It is an objective of Applicant's invention to provide safe, economical, and simple means for righting multi-hulled boats after they have capsized.
It is also an objective of Applicant's invention to provide fail-safe means for righting multi-hulled boats after capsizing.